


Playtime

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Charm, Complete, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Summer, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Takes place sometime during the summer.Feower wakes up to Seofon doing stuff to him.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/ Quatre | Feower
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/gifts).



“Oh? Awake already, Feower?”

Feower snarls as he tries to lunge towards the blonde-haired man laying on his stomach, only for his wrists to bang metal as he realizes that he is handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. “When I break out of these bonds Seofon, I swear I’ll-” Feower growls as he struggles against his chains, this time discovering that even his ankles have been tied down. He swears as he glares at Seofon, his eyes landing squarely on where Seofon’s hands are.

Seofon chuckles as he runs a slick hand over Feower’s stomach, the other one brandishing a miniscule spirit sword over him. “Now now, no need to kick up such a fuss. Just let me finish this, and…”

Feower hisses as the cool tip of the sword pricks at the soft skin of his belly. He writhes, trying to make Seofon’s job as difficult as possible, but it’s no use. To his fury, Seofon finishes drawing some sort of symbol on him, the path where his sword traced glowing an eerie blue. “I’ll slice you into a million pieces and-”

“You always were such an unruly child.” Seofon  _ tsks  _ as the sword disappears, his slick hand moving to tug at the band of Feower’s swim shorts. Feower starts seeing red as he watches his cock practically  _ springs _ upright. Seofon chuckles as he wraps his hand around the base, the cool liquid sending a chill up Feower’s spine. “See? You’re even energetic over here. I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?”

“ _ You’ll _ be the one hurting once I- gah!” Feower bucks his hips up as the symbol pulses, heat jolting through his entire body. “What did you do to me, you bastard?!”

“So rude to your big brother… Would it kill you to play nice every now and then?” Seofon pouts as his hand begins to move up and down Feower’s member. Feower bites his lip, drawing blood as he struggles not to make a sound. “Big brother Seofon only wants to spend time with you… It’s fine just for today, right?”

“Like hell it is! Death is  _ way _ too good for you, you piece of-” 

Feower is cut short by his own yowl as Seofon a new warmth envelops his cock. Seofon’s free hand holds Feower’s thigh down as he sucks to keep the Erune still, the hand that was wrapped around his dick now shifting to poke at his hole. Feower’s moans fills itself around the room, the heat radiating from his crest sending his mind in a foggy haze. 

“Seofon… you…  _ hnngh... _ ” Feower’s breath grows more haggard as Seofon continues his ministrations, his mind being assaulted from the heat emanating from both Seofon’s throat and the sigil and from the finger- _ fingers- _ now spreading him open. “You’re gonna fucking… I’m gonna…"

Feower arches his back as another jolt travels up his body, hardly hearing the  _ pop _ sound as Seofon releases his member, his fingers deep into Feower’s ass. “Hey, Feower…” Seofon’s tone is casual as he lets go of Feower’s thigh, leaving behind red marks on his skin as he props himself upright. “I really am happy you decided to tag along with me to the beach…” He reaches for a nearby bottle, skillfully popping the cap with one hand. “Although it makes me sad that you and Tien would rather spend it with the kids than little ol’ me.” He briefly sets the bottle down to tug at his speedbro, moving the fabric to the side to release his own dick. “It’s a bit lonely, you know?” 

Feower gasps as he feels Seofon’s fingers leave him. He can only pant as he watches Seofon lubricate his cock, Feower’s own straining now that nothing was keeping him preoccupied.

“Seofon…” Rather than threatening, his voice comes out as  _ needy _ instead. Seofon nods as he puts a hand on Feower’s hip, the other one lining up his cock to Feower.

“What is it? Today is my treat so…” Seofon grins at him, his blue eyes dark. “Tell big brother how you want to be spoiled.”

“I…” Feower has half a mind to spout out more curses, but even the mere thought of it has the rune on him throbbing. “I…”

“Let me make this easier on you, as an act of kindness.” Seofon presses his tip against him. “Yes, or no?”

Feower gulps, averting his eyes. “... Yes.” He doesn’t even need to see Seofon to imagine his expression.

“Good boy.”


End file.
